


Cookie Love

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wish Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Community: allbingo, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, POV Sam Winchester, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves Dean even when he makes domestic requests in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Love

Sam wiped the sweat from his brow as he reminded himself that he loved Dean. That was the only reason he was baking gingerbread at two o'clock in the morning in the middle of a heat wave.

Dean had called and said the baby was demanding gingerbread cookies. They had to be big, soft, and yet somewhat chewy. They were not supposed to be gingersnaps or gingerbread.

Sam told him he would drive out to the bakery first thing in the morning. He quickly learned that wasn't the right answer. Dean told him if he could bake another human being in him when it was this goddamned hot out the least Sam could do was bake some fucking cookies.

Sam found that he couldn't argue so instead he looked up soft and chewy ginger cookies online instead. 

As he packed the last of the cooled cookies in a container, he knew that he really did love Dean. He hoped he and the baby would both like his baking.

He also sent a prayer up to anyone that was listening that he didn't wake Bobby. Cranky while pregnant Dean was bad enough to deal with, but a sleep deprived Bobby was worse.


End file.
